


The Habit of Comprehension

by ChurroBird



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, haha i wrote this in 35 minutes wooooo, it's using the prompt "Addict", this just in: hayka being a spooky bitch, this was written for the Internet Creative Club hosted by Internet Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChurroBird/pseuds/ChurroBird
Summary: But, as focused as they were, they realized they couldn’t get the feeling out of them. The feeling that made them feel like every breath they took was full of helium, the sparks in the back of their eyes and the fuzzy feeling in their head.It made them want to stop working- to just sit down and relax in it like a man lost in a desert who just found an oasis.
Kudos: 6





	The Habit of Comprehension

They picked up a small dish rag from the tray besides them, wiping the sweat from their brow with the scratchy cloth.

They carefully removed the surgical mask from their face, careful to not smear the wet blood from their latex gloves onto their face and tied back hair.

Hayka took a deep breath, long since used to the copper smell in the air; even ignoring it due to what their attention was on instead.

The pleasure thrummed through their veins, every nerve in their brain alight as they drank in their work.

The recently terminated subject laid still on the dissection table, its limbs died down by the thick leather straps near the ends.

They scrunched their nose, feeling a vague sense of annoyance lurking underneath the fire in their skin as they looked upon the subject’s eyes- wide in now dead terror.

They tossed a sheet over it- they didn’t want it ruining their success.

Hayka instead turned their attention to the room around them, their surgery wing. They quickly started to clean up after the experiment, preparing to call in their waste disposal machines to take away the body.

But, as focused as they were, they realized they couldn’t get the feeling out of them. The feeling that made them feel like every breath they took was full of helium, the sparks in the back of their eyes and the fuzzy feeling in their head.

It made them want to stop working- to just sit down and relax in it like a man lost in a desert who just found an oasis.

But Hayka soldiered on, cleaning up until everything was ready for the next experiment.

Which should’ve been in only a couple of hours, but Hayka felt... 

Restless.

But so, so light at the same time.

It wasn’t even the experiment itself, no. They didn’t truly care about their subjects enough for that to be of any importance in their mind.

It was the knowledge. The discovery of things that no other doctor or scientist had ever dared to figure out.

Only Hayka knew of what they had just dragged into the light, and it set every part of them aflame. If only they could share it with the world.

They snorted, falling back to lay down on a previously unoccupied hospital bed nearby.

Tch. They wanted to share what they found so deeply with the medical community of the world- the info they found of the human body was so  _ useful. _ It would change so much.

But no, those silly doctors and their centuries old oaths that they felt should have long since been buried to rot. Science would never progress if they clung onto their “ethics”- just look at where Hayka was compared to them!

They had dug up what fought to stay hidden, gazed upon what had never been seen before, and they felt  _ wonderful, wonderful, wonderful. _

They had won, they deserved this. The knowledge of the entire world would be theirs someday, they would make sure of it… but Hayka hadn’t felt this good in so long.

Another rush went through them as they thought of all the documents they could log from this test, and they let out a satisfied hum that echoed into the empty halls.

Hayka figured they should get back to work soon, after all, that next experiment needed to be prepped for and they hadn’t even finished documenting this one... 

But, they were the greatest doctor in the world. And they deserved a break every once and a while too, didn’t they?

They savored the feeling as they nestled into the bed, unconsciousness slowly taking over them as their head felt lighter than clouds.

_ All of it would be theirs one day, and they couldn’t wait to feel this way for the rest of their life. _


End file.
